Les Chevaliers de la Lumière
by BlueSeventh
Summary: (SPOILERS). Deux ans après les événements survenus sur Starkiller Base, la Résistance peine à continuer le combat face au Premier Ordre. Pourtant, l'espoir de voir le retour de la démocratie demeure...
1. Prologue

**Star Wars**

 _ **Episode VIII**_

 _ **Les Chevaliers de la Lumière**_

C'est une sombre période pour la Résistance qui vit présentement ses moments les plus sombres. L'ennemi, de plus en plus puissant, gagne du terrain et laisse de nombreuses victimes sur son passage. La guerre semble déjà perdu et l'avenir, sans espoir.

Leia Organa, leader des Rebelles, tentent par tous les moyens de rallier les différents systèmes de la République à leur cause, mais la peur, puissante et envahissante, rend difficile l'affiliation de nouveaux alliés. Maintenant établie dans le monde autrefois dévasté par l'Empire de Lasan, La Résistance survie et continue son combat contre le Premier Ordre.

La pacifique planète de Bakura, envahit par le Général Hux et ses troupes depuis peu, se prépare secrètement à la riposte contre l'ennemi avec l'aide du Commandant Finn Storm et du Commandant Poe Dameron. Une étincelle d'espoir subsiste toujours, prête à allumer un immense brasier…

* * *

Attention Spoilers! Cette fic fait suite à l'Épisode VII, Le Réveil de la Force. J'espère que vous apprécierai. N'hésitez pas à me laisser savoir vos impressions!

(Bien sûr, tous les droits vont à Lucasfilm et Disney!)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

L'espace calme, infini et mystérieux l'avait toujours émerveillé. Noir, parsemé d'étoiles et de mondes encore inconnus jusqu'ici. Des mondes encore intouchés, vierges de toutes présences. Des mondes qui seraient un jour tous conquis… Plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter maintenant, pas même ces pathétiques rebelles qui croyaient encore pouvoir lui échapper… Ils paieraient tous… ils mouraient tous, de ça il s'en assurerait.

Debout, observant avec intérêt la location de leur nouvelle base, Brendol Hux le second, eu un rictus malveillant. Bakura, cette planète pleine d'imbéciles qui avait capitulé si facilement. Ils croyaient donc être saufs... Personne ne l'était. Les Bakuriens étaient lâches d'avoir ainsi abandonné leur monde si facilement. Une bande d'idiots qui croyait pouvoir vivre en paix… Le jeune général sourit. Ils allaient faire d'eux des esclaves, des esclaves qui contribueraient à leur succès contre la République.

\- Général Hux, entendit-il une voix dire derrière lui. Nous sommes prêts à nous poser sur Bakura. Le Gouverneur de Salis D'aar est prêt à vous recevoir et à vous présenter le résultat final de la base Death Red.

\- Bien, répondit Hux. Commencer le processus d'atterrissage. Il me tarde de voir le fruit des efforts de nos nouveaux _alliés_ … et Lieutenant Crive, assurez-vous qu' _elle_ soit présente à mon arrivée…

Crive fit un salut affirmatif et quitta son supérieur. Avec un dernier regard porté sur la belle planète verdoyante, Hux tourna les talons et quitta la salle de commandement.

* * *

L'étude de la médecine n'était pas chose facile. Sauver des vies par la science et par la connaissance du corps se révélait pourtant être un sujet passionnant. Aucune technologie, bien qu'utile, ne pouvait égaler un esprit logique, déterminer à tout comprendre pour guérir ceux qui souffraient. Sans la pensée et la détermination, rien n'était possible.

Christa Moreni se considérait donc comme une passionnée de la vie. Elle avait la passion d'aider, de restaurer et de préserver la vie. Bien qu'encore jeune, la jeune apprentie d'à peine dix-neuf ans savait qu'elle se destinait à de grandes choses. Dans ses rêves, elle aidait les autres, elle accomplissait de grandes choses pour sauver ceux qui étaient dans le besoin. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, pas même l'ambition de ses parents de la voir devenir une jeune femme respectable, une bonne épouse et une mère de famille dévouée aux siens. Une bonne fille, qui ne suivrait pas les traces de sa sœur cadette, Sephi… l'ingrate de la famille, selon ses parents, qui avait tout quitté pour se consacrer à sa passion de l'art sur Naboo. Une bonne fille qui serait plutôt comme l'aînée, Rhode, qui souhaitait trouver le grand amour et faire sa place dans la haute société.

Sa pauvre mère ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voulait vouer sa vie à la médecine… Un médecin travaillait jour et nuit et vivait à peine afin de se consacrer aux autres. Sa grand-mère Risha avait été la seule à croire en son potentiel, à croire qu'elle pouvait contribuer à changer les choses. Pour la vieille dame, il était possible pour une femme d'accomplir tout ce qu'elle désirait, d'accomplir ses rêves de grandeur.

Sans appui financier de sa famille, l'étudiante avait donc quitté le nid familial pour suivre sa voie vers la capitale de Bakura, sa planète natale, Salis D'aar. Bien sûr, elle continuait de visiter sa famille, elle les aimait, plus que tout même. Mais Christa aimait sa nouvelle vie. Elle se sentait indépendante et forte. Elle était l'apprentie du médecin le plus renommé de l'Université de Tiarest, Lance Somberlas et déjà, il avait en elle de grandes espérances.

La vie sur Bakura avait toujours été parfaite, jusqu'à il y a environ un an et demi, lorsque le Premier Ordre fit son apparition, deux ans après la destruction de leur première base, Starkiller Base. Dès lors, à cause de ses nombreuses ressources naturelles et de son plus grand trésor, le clotorium un gaz récemment découvert, très rare et hautement dangereux si utilisé entre de mauvaises mains, avait tôt fait d'attirer le Premier Ordre sur la planète afin de mettre la main sur cette richesse. Rapidement, les nombreux gouverneurs de la planète, dont son propre père, et le Sénateur Jonas Verbeke, avaient rapidement cédé le contrôle au General Hux. Depuis lors, les Bakuriens vivaient sous le contrôle ennemi et avait quitté la République.

\- Encore dans tes pensées, à ce que je vois!, ricana une voix féminine derrière elle. Tu as terminé l'étude du chapitre 34, toi?

Christa sursauta en entendant la voix de sa meilleure amie et colocataire, Maiwen H'tirree, une jeune femme de son âge, originaire de Mandalore, également étudiante en médecine, quoi qu'elle se passionnait encore plus pour tout ce qui concernait les armes. C'était dans son sang, ne cessait-elle de lui répéter quand Christa la surprenait à admirer des modèles de blaster dans les registres du Holonet. Dès leur rencontre, un lien spécial s'était formé entres-elles, comme si une force inconnue les avait mené à se rencontrer, à se trouver. Maiwen n'avait jamais voulu devenir médecin mais sans trop savoir pourquoi elle avait suivi son instinct et avait quitté Mandalore pour venir sur Bakura.

L'excentrique jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches bleus ferma ses grands yeux en forme d'amandes et soupira longuement.

\- Je crois que je vais mourir d'ici la fin du semestre… se lamenta Maiwen en se laissant lourdement tombé sur son lit de leur minuscule chambre de la résidence du campus. Je crois que je vais laisser tomber la médecine. C'est trop difficile. Je devrais plutôt joindre l'armée républicaine. Ma mère en serait fière. Elle le serait certainement plus si je me joignais à la Résistance…

Christa fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête doucement tout en balançant son épaisse chevelure brune et ondulée derrière ses épaules.

\- Allons, tu es douée, lui dit-elle. Avec toutes ces guerres, tous ces combats, les gens ont besoin de nous. Pour ce qui est de la tu-sais-quoi, tiens ta langue, May… Le P.O a des oreilles partout…

Cette nouvelle dictature imposée les empêchait de dire ce qu'ils pensaient ou ce qu'il voulait. Quiconque évoquait la Résistance en public se voyait arrêté et quiconque parlait en mal du Premier Ordre pouvait se voir fusiller sur place. Il était préférable de coopérer pour éviter les débordements, ce que semblait avoir compris tous les habitant de la planète.

\- Je m'en fiche… dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche. Mes parents se fichait de l'Emp… de tu sais-quoi quand ils ont joint la cause de tu-sais-quoi.

\- Mais ce temps est loin derrière-nous, maintenant, finit par dire Christa, ses grands yeux bleus brillant d'une triste lueur. Avec ta mère disparue depuis des années et ton père décédé, tu dois passer à autre chose et vivre ta vie… Maiwen… toute ta vie, tu n'as fait que vivre au travers de ces deux êtres que tu as à peine connus… Consacre ta vie à aider et non à espérer devenir comme eux… Tu es unique, tu es toi.

Christa vit son amie la regarder avec mécontentement. Le sujet des parents de Maiwen avait toujours été très délicat. Quand elle en parlait, c'était simplement pour relater leurs exploits, du moins, ce que sa tante lui avait dit à propos d'eux.

\- Peu importe… finit par dire Maiwen. Tu as raison… On s'en fiche. Ils ne sont plus là…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, May…

\- Non, ça va, Chrissy, n'en parlons plus, d'accord?

Christa soupira tristement et ferma l'épais livre qui était posé sur ses cuisses.

\- J'en suis au chapitre 134, dit-elle, un brin de moquerie dans sa voix. Tu auras du chemin à faire pour me rattraper!

Maiwen leva les yeux au ciel et plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

\- Je déteste définitivement la médecine.

Toutes les deux éclatèrent de rire avant d'être interrompue par des coups à la porte de leur petite chambre.

Maiwen se leva et alla ouvrir pour trouver Amon Mackali, l'un de leur ami qui avait les allures d'un mannequin, qui tenait sur le pas de la porte, essoufflé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avec énervement. Vous allez être en retard!

Christa se leva d'un bond, l'énervement se lisant clairement sur son visage.

\- Eh merde!, s'exclama la jeune femme en saisissant son manteau. J'avais complètement oublié!

Maiwen, elle se contenta de rouler les yeux et de grogner.

\- Mais on s'en fiche qu'il soit là! Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre que cet idiot de Hux soit arrivé? Et pourquoi insiste-t-il toujours pour qu'on l'acclame à chaque fois qu'il met les pieds sur cette foutue planète?

\- Maiwen!, s'insurgea Christa. Notre présence doit être confirmée! Allez!

Maiwen finit par se lever et à venir prendre place auprès de son amie. Elle était beaucoup plus grande et plus musclée que la benjamine des Moreni qui elle, était petite et délicate.

Les trois amis se dépêchèrent de se rendre sur la place publique de Salis D'aar, non loin de l'université. Enfin arrivés, ils se présentèrent dans la file en attente de leur confirmation par un officier du Premier Ordre.

\- Christa Moreni, Gesco City, Bakura, citoyenne.

S'identifia Christa en tendant son passeport.

\- Maiwen H'Tiirre, Sundari, Mandalore, étudiante intergalactique.

\- Amon Mackali, Prytis, Bakura, citoyen.

Ils furent autorisés à passer le poste de sécurité et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Place où déjà une immense foule était rassemblée. Pourtant, le Premier Ordre n'était pas encore arrivé…

\- À quoi bon la panique, Amon, dit Maiwen avec énervement. Ils ne sont même pas encore là!

\- Tu aurais peut-être préféré que l'on soit en retard, puis arrêtés pour manque de respect? Non merci pour moi, je tiens à ma vie!

Amon Mackali était l'être le plus rationnel que Christa eu connu. Sa famille étant médecin de père en fils, il se voyait déjà à la direction de son propre cabinet privé. Pour lui, pas question de parcourir les galaxies pour y faire de la coopération intergalactique, non, pour Amon, devenir médecin équivalait pour lui à devenir riche et à vivre une vie tranquille sur Bakura tout en faisant honneur à sa famille. Pourtant, malgré ses grandes ambitions, Amon était un homme bon avec qui elle aimait passer du temps.

\- Ils sont là… entendit-elle Maiwen chuchoter dans son oreille.

Un petit vaisseau provenant du Star Destroyer le Finalizer, vînt se poser au milieu de la Grande Place. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit et des acclamations fusèrent de partout.

Plusieurs Stormtroopers apparurent suivit finalement de leur Général, Hux. Hux salua la foule, un air supérieur au visage. Christa tenta d'afficher un air neutre, cachant son dédain pour l'homme qui avait organisé l'invasion de sa planète. Puis…

Non…

Les yeux grands ouverts, l'horreur se lisant dans son regard, Christa observa sa sœur aînée, Rhode Moreni, rejoindre le jeune leader du Premier Ordre et prendre place à ses côtés.

\- Rhode… finit par murmurer Christa.

* * *

Voilà pour le 1er Chapitre! :)


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Poe Dameron était le meilleur pilote de la galaxie, et bien entendu, il le savait. Avec les années, il était également devenu un combattant hors pair et un leader aux côtés de la Générale Organa, qu'il vénérait depuis toujours. Ses talents de négociations s'étaient également développés, faisant de l'homme, un atout essentiel de la Résistance.

\- Woah! Regardes, Poe, un message du Sénateur Verbeke!

Poe se dirigea vers son coéquipier et meilleur ami, Finn, ancien Stormtrooper qui avait quitté le Premier Ordre pour s'allier à leur cause. Bien entendu, étant un ancien membre du groupe ennemi, Finn s'était révélé être une figure importante pour la Résistance et son courage et sa volonté d'aider lui avaient values de devenir commandant aux côtés de Poe. Maintenant, FN-2187 n'était plus et avait laissé sa place à Finn Storm. Poe lui avait hautement suggéré de prendre un nom de famille. Selon lui, cela serait plus utile lorsque viendrait le temps de fonder une famille avec sa charmante Rey dont il rêvait toujours malgré la longue absence.

\- Tu imagines appeler ta fille, je ne sais pas moi… Frida FN-2187, ou Frida FN, ou Frida-2187? Ah ou FA-2187?, lui avait dit Poe, un jour qu'ils étaient en mission sur Chandrila.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'appellerais ma fille Frida?

Bref, Storm, dû à son passée se révéla être un nom prédestiné pour lui.

Poe ouvrit l'hologramme et la figure du vieux sénateur se présenta à eux.

 _L'attaque est imminente, maintenant,_ fit la voix enregistrée du politicien _. Notre milice est prête à l'attaque. Dès votre retour, nous serons prêts à frapper sous votre commandement. L'important serait aussi de viser les sites de forage pour les empêcher de continuer à recueillir le clotorium. L'une de nos sources nous a également fournit les plans de plusieurs armes en construction utilisant le clotorium comme principale source d'énergie._

Poe et Finn échangèrent un regard. La capitulation prématurée de Bakura face à l'invasion avait été hautement suggérée par Leia, ainsi, il serait plus facile de travailler à la création d'une rébellion sans attirer l'attention. Après plusieurs visites anonymes sur Bakura, les deux amis avaient réussis à réunir une partie de l'armée bakurienne, maintenant dissoute, pour en venir à créer une milice. Cette opération était en préparation depuis des mois et devait, dans le meilleur des cas, permettre la libération de Bakura tout en capturant Hux vivant.

\- Nous nous poserons ici, indiqua Poe en pointant sur la carte une dense forêt situé à quelques kilomètres de la capitale. Le commandant de la milice devrait nous y retrouver. La flotte se trouve à quelques parsecs. Dès qu'ils auront reçu mon signal, ils se joindront au combat et viseront les puits de clotorium.

Finn hocha la tête. La libération de Bakura pouvait officiellement commencer…

* * *

Brendol Hux lança un regard pervers vers la jeune femme à ses côtés. Rhode Moreni, fille aînée du gouverneur de la ville Gesco City, avait tout de suite capté son intérêt. Il n'avait pas tardé à faire d'elle sa maîtresse et aujourd'hui, officiellement, il s'était montré publiquement en sa présence. La belle jeune femme, docile, gracieuse et oh combien charmante représentait pour lui l'ultime conquête de Bakura. Avec ses longs cheveux bruns, son teint de porcelaine et ses magnifiques yeux bleus, Moreni était la plus femme qu'il n'eut jamais connu. Son père, un idiot de première classe, avait suggéré à sa file de se tenir loin de lui… Il avait donc formellement interdit à Rhode de revoir sa famille, ce qu'elle avait accepté de faire. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'épouser, du moins, pas encore. Le leader suprême Snoke ne tolèrerait pas de le voir faillir à cause d'une simple femme. Non, il attendrait tout en profitant des quelques avantages que lui apportait la présence de Rhode.

\- N'est-ce pas fantastique, ma chère, lui dit Hux en lui désignant la foule surexcitée d'un mouvement de tête. Ils m'adorent, ils adorent notre Ordre.

\- Les Bakuriens vous sont reconnaissants, Général, dit Rhode en marchant à ses côtés. Vous nous avez montré à quel point le République avait failli à son devoir de nous aider à progresser. Grâce à vous, nous pouvons enfin prendre notre place dans la galaxie.

Hux sourit et d'un air hautain, fit signe à ses troupes de le suivre à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de ville de la capitale, où une grande réception avait été organisée en leur honneur.

À l'intérieur, Hux fut accueilli par le Sénateur de la planète, Jonas Verbeke.

\- Nous sommes ravie de votre retour, Général, salua Verbeke, puis se tournant vers Rhode, il la salua d'un baiser à la main. Milady, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de vous revoir. Comment se portent vos parents?

Hux tourna la tête vers Rhode, fronçant les sourcils dans l'attente de ce qu'elle dirait.

\- Il semble, Sénateur, que je ne sois plus en contact avec mes parents, je ne désire pas en parler…

Un sourire satisfait apparu sur les lèvres de Hux. Il pouvait donc la manipuler comme bon lui semblait…

* * *

La soirée se passait parfaitement. Les gens dansaient, mangeaient et bavardaient dans la salle de bal de l'hôtel de ville. Toute la haute société de Bakura était présente et semblait en adoration devant le Premier Ordre. Tout allait donc comme prévu…

\- Monsieur… fit une voix derrière lui.

Hux se tourna et vit l'Officier Crive qui le regardait sérieusement.

\- Monsieur, de nouvelles informations.

Hux hocha la tête, s'excusa à ses hôtes et suivit son premier officier dans un petit bureau.

Enfin seuls, Crive lui présenta un enregistrement qui venait d'être intercepté où l'on voyait le Sénateur Verbeke qui parlait d'une attaque imminente sur Bakura pour les renverser…

L'homme aux cheveux roux serra les poings de colère.

Sale traître! Il allait payer!

Hux commanda à une troupe de le suivre et se rua vers la salle de bal. Armé d'un blaster, il se dirigea vers le vieux Sénateur.

Un sourire maniaque au visage, Hux ordonna à ses gardes de se saisir de Verbeke, puis, devant la foule rassemblée, il pointa son arme sur la tête du politicien.

\- Un traître, parmi nous… dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Verbeke n'eut aucun moment pour se défendre que déjà, il gisait par terre, mort.

Derrière lui, des cris indignés, choqués… Le général se retourna et pointa le cadavre de Jonas Verbeke. Tremblant de tout son corps, il se mit à crier.

\- Cet homme en qui nous avions confiance nous a trahis! S'époumona-t-il. Il était un allié de ces ordures de rebelles! Un traître! Oser, oser vous jouer de nous et vous finirez tous comme lui!

Puis, il se tourna vers Crive.

\- Phasma et ses troupes, au plus vite!, hurla-t-il. Et Ren! Je veux Ren sur les lieux! Et tous les citoyens doivent être confinés chez eux. Tuez ceux qui désobéiront.

Crive quitta les lieux. Nul doutes qu'FN-2187 serait présent, il en était certains. Et il savait fort bien combien cet idiot de Ren souhaitait disposer de ce traitre à sa propre manière… Il allait certainement lui laisser ce plaisir!

* * *

\- Confinés?, s'exclama Maiwen devant l'officier de garde de la Grande Place, ahurie. Et pourquoi donc?

Deux Stormtroopers pointèrent alors leurs armes sur eux.

\- C'est un ordre, répondit simplement l'officier.

Christa fit signe à Maiwen et Amon de la suivre. Il ne fallait pas avoir d'ennuis, quelque chose de préparait… Puis, Christa entendit une voix derrière elle, l'appelant.

\- Christa! Christa!

Rhode.

L'officier laissa Christa aller à la rencontre de sa sœur.

\- Que fais-tu encore ici?, s'exclama Rhode.

\- Nous étions sur le point de partir pour le confinement… Mais toi, Rhode, pourquoi es-tu ici? Et pourquoi avec _lui_?

Rhode ne répondit pas. Elle regarda plutôt autour d'elle, et voyant l'action qui se préparait, fit signe à sa petite sœur et à ses amis de la suivre.

\- Vous resterez dans l'hôtel de ville avec nous. Vous y serez en sécurité.

\- Pourquoi? Que ce passes-t-il?, demanda Maiwen.

\- Une attaque de la Résistance. Ils attaquent présentement les puits de clotorium et la milice qu'ils ont créée se dirige vers la Grande Place pour supprimer les troupes du Premier Ordre.

\- Quoi? Une bataille?, s'exclama Amon.

\- Brendol m'a commandé de rester ici, dit Rhode à l'intention de Christa. Je préfère que tu restes avec moi et…

\- Non!, s'exclama la jeune femme.

Christa se tourna vers ses amis, paniqués.

\- nous devons faire quelque chose! Il y aura certainement des blessés, nous devons les aider!

Rhode saisit sa benjamine par les épaules, le regard sévère.

\- Serais-tu tombée sur la tête, Christa? Tu ne peux pas sortir dehors! Tu seras tuée! Ils te prendront pour une milicienne!

Christa repoussa sa sœur. Au même moment, des tirs et des explosions se firent entendre. La bataille venait de commencer… Elle qui s'était toujours jurée de rester en dehors des conflits ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester là à rien faire. Des gens seraient blessés, tués, et son devoir était de les aider!

\- Je vais aider mon peuple, notre peuple!, s'exclama Christa. Je ne laisserai pas le Premier Ordre assassiner les nôtres, miliciens ou pas.

Puis se tournant vers Amon et Maiwen, elle attendit de savoir si eux aussi acceptaient de prendre le risque de sortir pour aider les combattants.

\- Je ne ferais pas honneur à mon serment d'apprenti si je refusais, dit simplement Amon.

\- Et tu peux compter sur moi!, s'exclama Maiwen.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas sortir, intervînt Rhode. Ils bloquent les portes et…

Maiwen leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il y a tellement d'autres moyens pour sortir d'un endroit que d'utiliser une porte…

* * *

L'appel de l'Officier Crive lui était parvenu et rapidement, il s'était mis en route. Hux avait été stupide de ne pas soupçonner qu'un soulèvement de la population était possible. S'il savait bien une chose, c'est qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer un peuple désespéré, aussi pathétique soit-il.

Dès qu'il entra dans l'orbite de Bakura il put le sentir. FN-2187… Finn Storm… Ce traitre, ce traitre autrefois des leurs qui avait rejoint la Résistance… qui avait rejoint Solo et Organa… Ce traitre de qui il sentait une profonde affection envers cette mystérieuse Rey qu'il recherchait depuis maintenant deux ans pour enfin en finir avec elle…

Une aura de Force l'entourait quoi qu'elle soit faible et non-entraîné. Il se devait d'être éliminé et c'est par sa main à lui, Kylo Ren, qu'FN-2187 périrait.

Dès qu'il se fut posé sur la Grande Place de Salis D'aar, il put constater que la bataille faisait déjà rage. De tous les côtés, on s'entretuait.

Kylo fronça les sourcils en sentant un trouble dans la Force. FN-2187 ne dégageait pas autant d'énergie… Il regarda autour de lui, sentant la colère l'envahir. D'autres… d'autres sensitifs à la Force se trouvaient sur ce champ de bataille… Il les éliminerait, eux aussi.

Kylo activa son sabre-laser et posa un pied à terre, regardant avec satisfaction le carnage qui s'offrait à lui au travers de son masque. La beauté de la mort et de la violence ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

En quelques secondes, il avait déjà tué plusieurs miliciens de son arme. Puis, il vit un homme blond penché sur un blessé qui tentait tant bien que mal d'arrêter le flux de sang qui s'échappait du ventre du milicien blessé.

\- Pourquoi le sauver alors qu'il sera mort d'ici un instant?, demanda Ren de sa voix robotique au jeune homme qui semblait être un médecin, ou un responsable des premiers secours.

Kylo repoussa l'homme à l'aide de la Force et planta son épée dans le torse du milicien blessé. Puis, se tournant vers le médecin, il leva son arme et d'un coup net, lui trancha la tête.

Le corps décapité du jeune homme tomba par terre et Ren continua sa recherche des utilisateurs de la Force. Non, il ne les laisserait pas s'échapper.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il continua de tuer tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage, incluant quelques Stormtroopers. Peu lui importait, tant qu'il trouvait ce qu'il cherchait!

Enfin…

Il pouvait sentir la Force. Elle émanait d'un être qui se trouvait à proximité. Il pouvait le sentir… En avançant vers la source de cette émanation, il vit une jeune femme penché sur un blessé. Tout comme l'homme qu'il venait d'assassiner plus tôt, elle semblait être un médecin.

Kylo inspira profondément, sentant la Force entourer la femme. Il leva son arme, prêt à frapper quand elle se retourna vivement.

Ses grands yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui, apeurés, mais déterminés. Tous les deux s'observèrent pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Il leva de nouveau son arme et avança vers elle, menaçant. Il la vit figer, incapable de bouger, effrayée.

De nouveau, il sentit cet horrible conflit en lui…

Non… pas encore, plus jamais! Il devait la tuer!

À quelques centimètres d'elle, il approcha son sabre laser de son cou.

Elle ferma les yeux, prête à mourir.

Kylo su qu'il devait la tuer. Il allait la tuer.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça?, l'entendit-il murmurer, toujours les yeux fermés. Pourquoi tout ce mal?

Sans aucun contrôle sur sa personne, Kylo désactiva son arme et d'un mouvement de la main, utilisa la Force pour rendre la femme inconsciente.

Puis, il la prit dans ses bras et retourna vers son vaisseau, prêt à quitter Bakura. FN-2187 avait complètement quitté ses pensées…

\- Christa, Non!, entendit-il une voix féminine crier derrière lui alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui. Lâchez-là, Christa!

Christa…

Christa…

Kylo Ren sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir, une colère impossible à contrôler. Il activa son sabre et commença à détruire le matériel se trouvant à bord.

Il avait été faible, encore trop faible! Il avait encore succombé à la lumière…

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! J'adore tout le mystère qui entoure le personnage de Kylo Ren et le fait qu'il soit constamment en conflit entre le bien et le mal.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Elle était encore endormie, paisible, pleine d'innocence… Il n'avait pu détourner les yeux d'elle de tout le voyage vers Metellos. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la base d'Ektra, Kylo avait vite fait d'amener discrètement la jeune femme dans ses quartiers. Elle était maintenant couchée dans son lit, une simple structure digne d'un campement.

Plus il la regardait et plus il sentait le conflit en lui. Il devrait tout simplement en finir et la tuer. Le Sith se contenta pourtant de fermer les yeux, tremblant de tout son corps. Que lui arrivait-il? Il avait tué son propre père, certainement pouvait-il se débarrasser d'une pure inconnue!

Doucement, il enleva son masque et le posa par terre. Il voulait la voir de ses propres yeux et comprendre pourquoi il se sentait ainsi. Certes, la Force émanait d'elle comme les rayons d'un soleil mais il y avait plus. Kylo Ren ne put douter en la regardant de ses propres yeux qu'elle était belle, magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient longs, bruns, légèrement ondulés. Elle était petite et délicate, sa peau était douce… Elle lui rappelait tant… Non!

Kylo ferma les yeux de nouveau… Il ne devait pas penser à _elle_! Elle représentait son passé, l'enfant qu'il avait autrefois été, _Ben Solo_. Mais ce qui restait de Ben Solo disparu au même moment où la raison le rattrapa et qu'il poignarda son père à mort. Pourquoi donc, lorsqu'il la regardait, sentait-il encore cet imposteur s'incruster en lui?

 _Tue-la…_

L'homme tourna sa tête vers la fille et déglutit. Il saisit son arme, prêt à l'activer et à en finir une fois pour toute avec cette folie.

\- Où suis-je?, entendit-il soudainement, sortant de sa transe, il en échappa son arme.

La jeune femme, Christa, venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

 _Bleus._

 _Des yeux bleus comme le plus pure des ciels…_

\- Qui êtes-vous?, demanda-elle faiblement, toujours sous l'effet du sommeil.

\- Ben… balbutia Kylo.

Puis il figea. Que lui arrivait-il? Il perdait le contrôle!

Il s'éloigna du lit et la fille qui l'observait maintenant curieusement. Il se pencha prit son sabre laser et son masque et quitta rapidement la pièce.

Il devait se défouler, laissé sortir la colère. Dans les couloirs, il frappa tout sur son passage de son épée, hurlant de colère. Autour de lui, ceux qui le pouvaient, déguerpissait alors que les autres, tentaient tant bien que mal de passer inaperçue. Les colères de Kylo Ren étaient reconnues pour être très violentes, trop violentes, même…

* * *

La bataille venait de prendre fin. Finn soupira de soulagement. Ils avaient gagné. Le Premier Ordre avait capitulé avec la fuite d'Hux, de sa maîtresse et de ses officiers. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir mettre la main sur ce fumier!

\- Tout va bien? entendit-il Poe lui demander à ses côtés.

\- Ouais… répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Je crois. Combien avons-nous fait de prisonniers?

\- Un officier et quelques soldats.

\- Et tu crois qu'ils pourront nous donner des informations qui pourraient nous être utiles?

Poe hocha la tête.

\- L'officier nous a déjà révélé qu'Hux avait fui vers Metellos où l'on peut trouver une autre de leur base, dit Poe pensivement. La population de Metellos est fidèle au Premier Ordre… Nous pourrons difficilement agir sur ce terrain. Nous devrons trouvé un moyen d'infiltrer pour agir de l'intérieur... J'ai confiance que la Générale figurera un plan avec ce que nous avons recueillit comme information.

\- Et tu crois qu'ils pourraient revenir sur Bakura?, demanda finn en regardant le paysage de carnage qu'offrait maintenant la ville de Salis D'aar.

\- Nous avons détruit les réserves de Clotorium, dit finalement Poe après un moment de réflexion. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait encore les intéresser avec cette planète. Cependant, ils ont tout de même réussit à amener une importante charge de gaz avec eux.

Finn soupira et porta ses mains à ses hanches.

\- Et maintenant?, demanda l'ancien Stormtrooper. Verbeke est mort, qui le remplacera? Il nous faut une figure forte qui ne cédera pas si l'ennemi revient.

\- Le Gouverneur Cerone Moreni prendra les commandes par intérim, dit le pilote. Puis ils comptent tenir des élections partielles pour élire un Sénateur qui complètera le mandat de Verbeke.

Voyant le visage troublé de Poe, Finn l'interrogea du regard.

\- Tu sembles incertain du choix de Moreni?

\- La femme qui était avec Hux, sa maîtresse… commença Poe. Cette femme est la fille aînée de Moreni. Il est dévasté… Je crains qu'il puisse être vulnérable à Hux en raison de sa fille. Un père serait prêt à tout pour son enfant, tu sais…

Bien entendu… Finn savait cela… Il en avait eu la confirmation en assistant au meurtre d'Han Solo par son propre fils qu'il avait tenté d'aider.

\- Ren était là… finit par dire Finn. Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je l'ai sentie.

\- Je sais, soupira Poe. Il a rapidement quitté les lieux, mais non sans faire un carnage!

Les deux hommes continuèrent d'analyser la scène qui s'offrait à eux quand une femme en pleurs vînt s'accrocher au bras de Finn.

\- Il a enlevé mon amie! Il a enlevé mon amie!, s'écriait la jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. L'homme masqué!

Finn saisit la jeune femme par les bras, tentant de la calmer. En la touchant de ses mains, il sentit un lien puissant les unir : la Force. Cette fille était sensitive à la Force!

\- Un instant, un instant, calmes-toi!, tenta de la raisonner Finn.

\- Racontes-nous tout du début, tout ira bien, la rassura Poe en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Elle sembla se calmer un moment, mais non sans cessé de trembler.

\- L'homme masqué au laser rouge, il a tué mon ami Amon et tout autant de miliciens. Il a voulu tuer mon amie mais a… il a… je crois qu'il l'a frappé parce qu'elle est tombée inconsciente et… et il l'a amené avec elle dans son vaisseau! Il est partit avec elle!

\- Kylo Ren, dit finalement Finn en regardant Poe.

Poe se tourna vers la fille.

\- Quel est ton nom?

\- Maiwen… Maiwen H'tirree, je suis de Mandalore, j'étudie la médecine ici. Mon amie Christa Moreni, elle était également étudiante et…

\- Moreni?, s'exclama Poe. La fille du Gouverneur?

\- Oui…

\- La sœur de la femme qui était avec Snoke?

\- Oui… Rhode est sa sœur aînée…

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

\- Tu es une sensitive de la Force, non?

Maiwen secoua la tête.

\- Je ne crois pas non… Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec l'abduction de Christa? Est-elle également _sensitive avec la Force_? Mais c'est un mythe, la Force est un mythe!

Aucun des deux ne répondit.

\- Nous devons partir... dit alors Poe à Finn. Il nous faut rapporter cette information à la Générale Organa…

\- La Générale Organa?, dit alors la fille. La Princesse d'Alderaan? Leia Organa?

Poe lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Mes parents… mes parents ont combattus aux côtés de son père, Bail Organa, quelques années avant la bataille de Yavin. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a raconté.

\- Qui étaient tes parents?, lui demanda Poe.

Finn savait que les parents de Poe avaient autrefois été membre de l'Alliance Rebelle.

\- Je… Je sais simplement que ma mère se prénommait Sabine. Mais elle a disparu lorsque j'avais environ deux ans… Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Il est mort. C'est ma tante qui m'a élevé.

Finn vit le pilote regarder pensivement autour de lui. Il était clair que le nom de Sabine lui disait quelque chose…

\- Viens avec nous à la base de la Résistance, dit finalement Poe. Joins-toi à nous. Nous retrouverons ton amie, je te le promets.

Maiwen considéra ses paroles puis hocha la tête. Finn la regarda et lui tendit la main en signe d'amitié.

\- Il est certain qu'un médecin peut toujours être utile!, s'exclama Finn. Du moins, il m'arrive à plusieurs occasions d'y avoir recours!

* * *

Christa s'éveilla d'un autre profond sommeil. Sa tête tournait et elle avait une terrible migraine. Elle avait l'impression que l'on avait forcé son esprit pour l'obligé à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle se souvenait à peine de ce qui était arrivé… Ben… Elle se souvenait vaguement d'avoir entendu ce nom alors qu'elle rêvait…

Elle se revoyait aux côtés de Rhode, argumentant avec elle sur le fait qu'elle devait aider les combattants puis, elle se voyait à genoux prêt d'un jeune homme blessé, le réconfortant, lui promettant de l'aider, puis elle semblait sombrer dans un profond brouillard. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait se rappeler était la longue lame rouge qu'elle pouvait encore percevoir malgré le brouillard qui l'entourait. Puis plus rien.

La pièce où elle se trouvait était grise, simple, trop simple. Le petit lit, inconfortable et dur. Où pouvait-donc elle se trouver? À l'hôpital? Dans un quelconque campement d'armée? Maiwen et Amon allaient-ils bien?

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle était verrouillée, bien entendu. Christa s'observa. Elle portait encore ses vêtements du matin même, sauf qu'ils étaient tachés de sang et de boue. Une mine de dédain apparue sur son visage. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle : aucune issue de secours. Avec un soupir de désespoir, elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle pleura, pleura et pleura jusqu'à en avoir de la difficulté à respirer.

Elle avait peur et ne savait pas où elle était. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, retourner à l'école, retrouver ses amis, sa famille…

Puis, alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit enfin. Christa hoqueta et se leva d'un bond. Devant elle, un jeune homme au teint pâle, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisette se tenait devant elle. Sur son visage, une longue cicatrice le défigurait, quoiqu'il fût encore très beau.

\- Ben?, tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

L'homme hocha la tête de façon affirmative.

Il semblait si stricte et si autoritaire…

\- Où suis-je?, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Suis-je à l'hôpital? J'aimerais contacter mes parents…

\- Non, dit-il simplement Ben.

\- Où suis-je, demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Mais il l'ignora complètement, se contentant de la regarder.

Christa sentit de nouveau l'envie de pleurer, ce qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de faire. Elle éclata en sanglots et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, cachant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Ne pleure pas, ordonna l'homme.

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer ses sanglots. C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit deux mains lui saisir violemment les épaules, la forçant à lever les yeux. Ben se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Ne. Pleure. Pas., siffla-t-il tout en tremblant de tout son corps.

Christa stoppa, ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de continuer à pleurer. Elle finit par se calmer et dès qu'elle fut plus calme, Ben se calme à son tour. Pourtant, il semblait nerveux, trop nerveux. Il ne cessait de se promener de long en large, se murmurant des choses à lui-même… Elle ne comprit que quelques mots de tout ce qu'il dit : pas possible, colère, non, pas elle, Luke, pouvoir, faible…

\- J'ai faim… tenta-t-elle de dire avec tout le courage qu'il lui restait. Et j'aimerais avoir de nouveaux vêtements…

Ben sembla sortir de son monde et reposa les yeux sur elle. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête vigoureusement à sa demande. Elle l'entendit contacter quelqu'un et reprendre sa place devant elle. Il la regardait encore, un air de dégout et presque de frayeur au visage. Elle détourna les yeux de lui et attendit, tentant de l'ignorer. Quelques minutes plus tard, un droïde vînt déposer un plateau de nourriture ainsi qu'une tunique grise.

Christa prit la tunique dans ses mains et leva les yeux vers Ben. Il se tourna aussitôt et Christa, ayant tout même préféré qu'il quitte la chambre, en profita pour se changer. Bien qu'hideuse, la tunique était confortable. Une fois changée, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le plateau de nourriture. Elle mangea avidement sous le regard de l'homme mystérieux qu'était Ben.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas cesser de la regarder ainsi? Comme si elle était une quelconque bête de cirque?

\- J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de me regarder ainsi… demanda-t-elle, un brin de nervosité dans la voix. Cela me rend mal à l'aise.

Ben ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis la ferma aussitôt. Il se contenta de l'ignorer et de continuer à l'observer. Christa sentit la colère l'envahir et d'un mouvement agressif, balança son plateau de nourriture contre le mur. Elle se leva rapidement et alla se placer à quelques centimètres de lui, le regardant avec colère. Il était si grand, tellement grand comparé à elle. Elle lui arrivait à peine au niveau de la poitrine tant il était grand…

\- Vous m'avez coupé l'appétit!, grogna-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment qu'un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'homme.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi… dit-elle finalement, tout doucement en se calmant. Je veux partir d'ici… J'ai peur.

\- Je sais, dit-il alors. Je peux sentir ta peur… Je peux tout sentir de toi…

Mais de quoi parlait-il? Cet homme était fou.

\- Je veux partir d'ici, supplia Christa d'une petite voix. Je vous en prie…

\- Non.

\- Mais… mais pourquoi donc? Je ne comprends pas!, s'écria-t-elle en se retenant de laissé échapper de nouvelles larmes. Je ne vous connais pas! Vous devez me ramener chez moi… Ben, je vous en supplie…

\- Non… murmura-t-il alors en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir…

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Christa se précipita vers lui, lui bloquant le chemin.

\- Mon père est un homme puissant, dit-elle, maintenant paniquée. Il vous donnera tout ce que vous voulez! Je… je ne dirai rien, je ne vous dénoncerez pas parce que vous m'avez enlevé et…

\- Enlevé?, dit alors Ben comme si elle était stupide. Je ne t'ai pas enlevé. Je t'ai plutôt fait une faveur en t'amenant avec moi.

\- Et en quoi est-ce une faveur?, cracha-t-elle.

\- Je t'aurais tué, autrement, dit-il d'une voix anormalement calme. Je t'aurais tué parce que tu es comme eux… comme lui, comme elle… mais... je t'ai épargné.

D'un mouvement de la main, il la repoussa brutalement à l'aide d'une force invisible et quitta la pièce. Christa se précipita sur la porte, hurlant et pleurant, espérant ainsi attirer l'attention de quelqu'un… Sans succès… Elle était prisonnière. Prisonnière de ce Ben ou peu importe quel était son nom.

Il lui fallait réfléchir, établir un plan... Elle était une apprentie médecin. Elle était forte et intelligente. Elle allait usée de ses capacités pour s'échapper.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 3! J'espère que vous avez apprécié! :) N'hésitez pas à me le laissé savoir!


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Deux ans maintenant qu'elle attendait le retour de son frère, le Jedi exilé qui n'avait pu stoppé la chute de son fils malgré tous ses efforts… Deux ans que cette Rey, cette mystérieuse jeune femme qui ignorait tout de sa parenté et qui avait réussi à vaincre Ben, à user de la Force pour se sortir indemne d'un combat avec lui était partit à la recherche de Luke… Deux ans qu'ils peinaient, malgré la victoire sur Starkiller Base, à vaincre le Premier Ordre, à tenter de rallier les systèmes à leurs causes. Ils avaient peur, et cela, elle le comprenait. Deux ans depuis la mort de celui qu'elle aimait, de l'homme de sa vie, du père de son enfant… Han.

Et _Ben_ … Quelque chose le tracassait, elle pouvait le sentir. Malgré tout ce qui pouvait les séparer maintenant, la connexion à son fils, bien que faible, était encore intacte. Il était tourmenté, en conflit… comme au moment du meurtre de son père…

 _Oh Ben…_

Leia Organa se faisait vieille. La jeune femme, la princesse, était disparue depuis très longtemps, maintenant. Elle sentait le temps passer, son corps changer et l'énergie diminuer. Malgré tout, l'ancienne héritière d'Alderaan restait forte. Elle cachait ses faiblesses et se montrait digne et fière pour conserver le moral des siens malgré les nombreuses défaites. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait se montrer faible, elle, la générale, le leader et la fondatrice de la Résistance. Son père serait si fière d'elle, lui qui avait combattu toute sa vie la dictature. À la seule pensée de Bail Organa, Leia ferma les yeux. Son père, le seul qui avait vraiment compté pour elle. Anakin Skywalker n'était rien. Il n'était et ne serait qu'à tout jamais Darth Vader. Il avait gâché sa vie toute entière et même mort, il continuait de la gâcher en étant l'obsession de Ben... Elle le détestait…

 _Ne laisse pas la colère t'envahir, Leia… L'espoir renaitra, Leia…_

Cette voix… _Luke_.

Leia secoua la tête. Elle imaginait des choses, maintenant. Luke n'était pas entré en contact avec elle depuis son départ en exile.

\- Générale, Les Commandants Dameron et Storm sont ici. Ils demandent une audience avec vous.

Leia secoua la tête, tentant d'oublier Vader et tous ses problèmes. Elle devait être forte.

\- Faites les entrer, dit la femme âgée. Il me tarde d'entendre tous les détails de notre victoire sur Bakura.

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux hommes entrèrent. Tous les deux semblaient fatigués, mais ils étaient en vie et Leia savait que leur perte serait une goutte de plus dans l'océan de sa tristesse. Elle avait toujours aimé Poe; l'ayant connu enfant, il était comme un fils pour elle. Elle déposerait sa vie entre ses mains si elle le devait tant sa confiance en lui était grande. Et Finn Storm, cet ancien Stormtrooper qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à aimer au cours de ses deux dernières années passées sur Lasan, lieu de leur nouvelle base secrète. Il était vif, courageux et savait la faire rire dans ses pires moments de doute. Il était une belle addition à leur cause et qui plus est, elle le sentait… la Force était avec lui. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'en Luke, elle ou Rey, mais il était un sensitif. Il la comprenait donc.

\- Générale, la salua Poe.

\- Ma Générale!, dit à son tour Finn avec un grand sourire. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Leia. Elle alla vers eux et les prit dans ses bras.

\- Vous avez fait du bon travail, tous les deux, leur dit-elle. Bakura est sauf maintenant.

Le duo raconta en détail à leur supérieure le déroulement de la bataille. Ils ont failli vaincu par l'ennemi mais dès le départ de Kylo Ren, les choses se compliquèrent pour le Premier Ordre. Il semble qu'Hux eut été décontenancé par le départ de son allié et par le bombardement des puits de clotorium. Ainsi, la milice de Bakura pu profiter de cet avantage pour prendre les commande de la bataille et ce, avec succès.

\- Nous avons ramené une Mandalorienne avec nous, une jeune étudiante qui prétend vous connaître. Il semble que ses parents eurent combattus à vos côtés, lui dit Poe. Sa mère serait une certaine Sabine… Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai pensé à cette Sabine Wren, cette femme ayant exécuté quelques missions pour le compte de l'Alliance. J'ai quelques souvenirs d'elle, très vague, mais présents…

Sabine Wren? Était-ce possible qu'elle soit encore en vie. Elle ne l'avait pas côtoyé souvent mais adolescente, elle se souvenait avoir rencontré cette mystérieuse femme excentrique qui agissait comme contrebandière en compagnie d'un petit groupe de rebelles qui s'était par la suite affilié à la cause de son père.

\- J'aimerais rencontrer cette jeune femme, dit finalement Leia.

Maiwen fut amenée devant elle un instant plus tard. Leia dû admettre qu'il y avait une certaine ressemblance avec Sabine, mais sa peau basanée, ses yeux en formes d'amandes… Maiwen H'tirree lui rappelait une autre personne, mais qui? Leia ne pouvait se souvenir. La Force… la Force émanait également de cette fille.

Leia lui offrit un doux sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir avec elle. Elle lui offrit un verre d'eau et prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Alors, ma chérie, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être maternelle, il semble que tes parents eurent été des alliés de notre cause par le passé?

Maiwen hocha la tête doucement, un air de tristesse se lisant dans ses yeux.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse, n'est-ce pas, je peux le sentir, lui dit Leia.

\- Mon amie, mon amie est prisonnière du Premier Ordre, dit Maiwen. L'homme masqué, Kylo Ren, l'a amené avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il la tue…

Leia ferma ses yeux noisette.

 _Ben… Qu'as-tu donc encore fait?_

Leia prit la main de Maiwen dans la sienne et lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

\- Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour retrouver ton amie, lui assura-t-elle.

Un moment de silence s'installa entre les deux avant que Leia ne prenne les devant pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

\- Ta mère était-elle Sabine Wren?

\- Elle se prénommait Sabine, mais… je… je ne connais pas son nom de famille, je porte celui de mon oncle. Je sais simplement qu'elle devînt une ennemi de l'Empire en ayant rejoint la cause de l'Alliance alors qu'elle était encore adolescente. Mon père était aussi avec elle…

\- Et tu connais l'identité de ton père, Maiwen?

\- Non… finit par avouer Maiwen. Il est mort alors que ma mère était enceinte de moi. Ma tante et mon oncle ne l'ont jamais connu. Ma mère leur a dit très peu de choses à son sujet. D'ailleurs, je peux à peine me souvenir d'elle. J'avais deux ans lors de sa disparition. Elle est partie et n'est jamais revenue.

Leia serra sa main dans la sienne. En effet, elle avait été mise au courant de la disparition de Sabine Wren. Elle n'avait pourtant aucune idée de la cause… Pour ce qui était de son père… Leia eut alors une révélation.

\- Ezra Bridger… dit soudainement l'ancienne princesse.

\- Qui est Ezra Bridger?, demanda Maiwen.

\- Ton père, j'en suis certaine, je peux le voir dans tes traits, maintenant. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Les yeux de Maiwen s'ouvrirent d'étonnement. Leia la prit dans ses bras.

\- J'ai connu très peu tes parents, mais je me souviens de les avoir côtoyés à quelques occasions, dit-elle. Ils se firent plus discrets après la mort des deux leaders de leur petit groupe que l'on surnommait le _Ghost_ , par la main de Darth Vader. Par la suite, ils n'ont accomplis que très peu de missions pour notre compte, se cachant de Vader qui semblait vouloir mettre la main sur ton père à tout prix. Je suis surprise d'apprendre qu'ils ont donné naissance à une petite fille après la guerre.

Puis Leia la regarda avec tendresse.

\- Ils étaient de bonnes personnes, très courageux et dévoués.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ces informations, dit finalement Maiwen. Je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir éclairé sur mon passé.

\- J'ai peut-être autre chose pour toi, fit alors Leia, son regard pétillant de mystère.

Se levant, Leia se tourna vers un droïde protocole de couleur or et qui portait un bras rouge.

\- 3-PO, fit Leia. Va chercher l'Officier Orrelios. Dis-lui que j'ai quelqu'un à lui présenter.

\- Bien entendu, votre Altesse!, s'exclama joyeusement le droïde.

\- 3-PO…

\- Ah, oui pardonnez-moi, _Générale_. Ah... je ne m'y ferai jamais... entendit-elle dire 3-PO alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revînt dans la petite chambre de la base d'Ektra, Kylo trouva son _invitée_ à genoux par terre, la tête baissée, les mains à plats sur le sol, récitant des paroles dans une langue étrangère. La voilà qui priait… Kylo leva les yeux au ciel. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'un quelconque dieu viendrait à sa rescousse? _Il_ était en contrôle de tout. La Force contrôlait tout!

Il s'assura qu'elle remarque sa présence en marchant d'un pas fort et assuré. Elle ne bougea pas de sa position. Il savait qu'elle savait qu'il était là. Tout comme lui, elle pouvait sentir sa présence…

Il attendit qu'elle réagisse… sans succès.

Elle l'ignorait! Comment osait-elle l'ignorer, lui Kylo Ren, un Chevalier de l'Ordre Ren, descendant du grand Seigneur Sith, Darth Vader!

Ren sentit la colère monter en lui. Elle le défiait, elle osait le défier en usant d'ignorance! Sa respiration devînt de plus en porte, rapide. Il ne pouvait contrôler la colère qui s'emparait de lui.

\- Ne m'ignore pas!, cracha-t-il violemment. Comment oses-tu ignorer ma présence!

\- Je prie.

Kylo sentit une profonde envie de la frapper, de la tuer. Elle priait? Elle priait!

\- Il n'y a aucun dieu, siffla le Sith. Il n'y a que la Force, le côté obscur…

Il inspira profondément en évoquant l'obscurité de la Force.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, leva la tête et lui sourit hautainement.

\- À chacun ses croyances, Ben.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!, rugit-il. Ne dit plus ce nom!

Elle le regarda avec incompréhension et il la vit secouer la tête et retourner à ses prières. S'en fut trop pour lui. Par la Force, il la saisit et la vit léviter vers lui.

\- Je suis Kylo Ren!, rugit-il une fois de plus. Je suis le plus puissant des Siths, plus puissant que n'importe quel Jedi, plus puissant que Luke Skywalker!

Elle était calme, trop calme. Pourquoi ne pleurait-elle pas comme elle l'avait fait précédemment? Pourquoi ne lui criait-elle pas de la lâcher. Non… elle était en contrôle de la Force. Sans savoir qu'elle possédait ce pouvoir, elle en usait…

\- Luke Skywalker est un mythe, les Jedi sont un mythe, tout comme les Sith le sont aussi, dit-elle sur un ton rationnel.

\- Il n'est pas un mythe!, s'époumona-t-il avec colère. Et je ne le laisserai pas mettre la main sur toi!

D'un mouvement de la main, il approcha la jeune de lui jusqu'à ce que son visage soit si près du sien qu'il put sentir la respiration de sa captive sur la peau de son visage.

\- Je vais détruire Skywalker et tout ce qui s'y rattache.

Il relâcha son emprise sur elle et comme une poupée de chiffon, elle retomba mollement au sol. Il lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Il était trop en colère pour rester en sa présence. Elle avait causé cela, la colère, le conflit! Il n'était pas capable de la tuer et cela le rendait malade!

\- Et bien j'espère que Luke Skywalker ne se laissera pas abattre et qu'il te vaincra!, l'entendit-il lui crier.

Il l'ignora. Il _tenta_ de l'ignorer…

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews et contente que cette histoire soit appréciée! Je dois dire que je suis maintenant impatiente de connaître la suite (26 mai 2017 est encore trop loin!) Pour votre information, j'imagine le personnage de Christa comme ayant l'apparence de Jessica Brown Finley (Downton Abbey) et Maiwen comme ayant l'apparence de Naya Rivera (Glee).


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Lorsque ce stupide droïde vînt à sa rencontre pour lui dire que la Générale Organa souhaitait sa présence, l'Officier Orrelios se demanda s'il pouvait y avoir un quelconque problème avec son travail. Il était discret, mais efficace. Jouer les gardes pour la Résistance depuis la dernière année sur sa planète natale l'avait vu revivre et retrouver une certaine partie de lui qu'il croyait s'être envolé depuis qu'ils étaient tous disparus…

\- Elle t'a dit pourquoi elle souhaitait me voir?, demanda-t-il de sa voix bourrue au droïde protocole qu'il se souvenait avoir rencontré par le passé.

\- Oh non, monsieur, répondit-il. Son Altesse souhaite simplement vous voir, je veux dire, la Générale Organa. Par tous mes circuits, je ne peux me résoudre à qualifier Maîtresse Leia d'un titre pareil, elle qui est si noble!

\- La ferme…

Un appel mécanique, emplit de frustration se fit entendre derrière lui. L'officier se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel en regardant son droïde, enfin, son compagnon des quarante dernières années.

\- Non, toi tu restes ici! C'est moi qu'elle veut voir, pas toi!

Le droïde beige et brun émit plusieurs sons de mécontentement pour signifier qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être mit à l'écart.

\- Chopper… Ça suffit, ok?

Il ignora les complaintes du droïde et suivit 3-PO jusque dans les quartiers du chef de la Résistance.

Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il trouva Leia Organa qui buvait une tasse de thé en compagnie d'une jeune fille. Son odeur était particulière, familière, même. Beaucoup trop familière.

\- Générale?, salua-t-il.

\- Officier Orrelios, sourit Leia en se levant pour l'accueillir. Venez prendre place à nos côtés. Vous voulez une tasse de thé?

Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait jamais été un grand amateur de breuvage chaud. Il préférait l'alcool. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la fille. Elle le regardait avec curiosité et il ne s'en trouva pas offusqué. Il savait qu'il était un être _particulier_ pour plusieurs. Sa peau mauve et ses allures de gigantesque troll poilu avait pour effet d'être plutôt effrayant. Il fallait dire que bien que Lasan soit la planète d'origine des Lasats, il en était le seul survivant, le seul de sa race qui eut échappé à l'Empire, du moins, il n'en avait jamais rencontré d'autre…

Elle était belle, cette fille.

\- Vous êtes un Lasat?, demanda alors la fille.

\- Euh, ouais, dit-il incertain.

\- Cool, dit-elle enfin avec un grand sourire. Il semble que vous ayez connu mes parents, du moins à ce que croit la Générale Organa.

Ce fut à son tour de la regarder curieusement. Ses parents?

\- Je suis Maiwen H'tirree, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main. C'est plutôt bizarre, mais je viens d'apprendre que vous étiez un grand ami de mes parents.

Il regarda la Générale, incertain, puis la fille, puis la Générale.

\- Sabine Wren et Ezra Bridger, dit-elle finalement. Mes parents. Générale Organa croit que vous pourriez m'éclairer sur eux!

Pour lui ce fut un choc. Un choc comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti depuis des années. Une profonde tristesse l'envahi soudainement. Elle était la fille de ses amis. La fille d'Ezra, la fille de Sabine. Il n'avait aucune idée que… Bien sûr, il avait toujours connu l'attirance d'Ezra pour la Mandalorienne mais… Donc après leur fuite… Ils auraient donc eu un enfant.

Une bouffée de tristesse l'envahi et sans pouvoir se contrôler, il sentit son cœur se tordre de douleur. Ses amis. Ses amis qu'il avait perdus. Ses amis qui avaient dû fuir pour leur sécurité après la mort de Kanan et d'Hera… Ses amis dont il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles...

\- Tes parents étaient de bons amis à moi… finit-il par dire avec émotion. De très bonnes personnes…

Puis il lui tendit la main.

\- Je suis Garazeb Orrelios, lui dit-il. Mais tu peux m'appeler Zeb. Enfin… je préfère qu'on m'appelle ainsi… Zeb, c'est plus simple, non? Heureux de faire ta connaissance Maiwen. Par toutes les constellations, tu ressembles trop à ton père, s'en ait déroutant! Le garnement... il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, tu sais!

* * *

Trois jours maintenant qu'elle était dans cette horrible pièce grise. Trois jours, du moins, à ce qu'elle croyait. Elle ne pouvait se fier qu'à son instinct pour le temps, n'ayant absolument aucun point de repère.

Il y avait maintenant trois jours qu'il ne s'était pas représenté à elle. Trois jours qu'elle était seule. Trois jours qu'elle avait passé à analyser tout autour d'elle pour trouver une solution à son problème de captivité. Deux fois par jour, un droïde lui apportait un plateau pour ses repas; matin et soir, comme elle put en conclure. Il était rapide, assez rapide pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper. Pourtant, elle avait eu la chance de remarquer qu'aucun garde ne gardait sa porte. Le droïde ressemblait à un squelette de métal avec un long nez. Il ne lui parlait jamais et se contentait de suivre les ordres. Elle qui n'était pas familière avec les droïdes, puisqu'ils étaient interdits depuis des centaines d'années sur Bakura dû à une révolte de droïdes agricoles, ne pouvait garantir qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal si elle tentait de s'en approcher. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait pourtant tenter quelque chose.

Elle ne pouvait rester enfermée ici indéfiniment! Elle devait agir. Comment, elle ne le savait pas encore, mais quelque chose, une force en elle, lui dit d'attendre et de suivre son instinct au moment venu…

Lorsque le droïde se représenta, plateau de nourriture en mains, Christa alla à sa rencontre.

\- Quel est ton nom?, lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- NH-T4, mademoiselle, répondit-il de sa voix claire et mécanique. Numéro de série 74968230-19536NH

\- Et quelle sorte de droïde es-tu? Un droïde protocole.

\- Non, dit-il mécaniquement. NH-T4 est un droïde de modèle NHT-Séparatiste, conçu au temps de l'Ancienne République pour le combat.

Christa le regarda avec intérêt.

\- Tu es donc un droïde de la Guerre des Clones, non?

\- Je ne sais pas, fit le droïde d'une voix neutre. Maître Ren m'a restauré et je suis depuis lors à son service. La mémoire interne de mon système n'a aucun souvenir enregistré de mon passé.

Christa s'approcha de lui et lui prit le plateau des mains.

\- Comme c'est intéressant, dit-elle avec intérêt. Tu sembles être un bon serviteur pour ton maître.

\- Je suis programmé pour servir.

\- Bien sûr… fit-elle rapidement. Et bien entendu tu fais du très bon travail pour lui.

\- Je suis programmé pour servir.

\- Oui je sais, je sais… Dis-moi, NH-T4, Où sommes-nous? Sommes-nous encore sur Bakura.

Elle le regarda, les lèvres pincées, espérant qu'il révélerait leur position.

\- Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous révéler cette information.

Christa sentit quelque chose en elle, quelque chose de fort qui la guidait…

\- Révèles-moi la location de cette planète… ordonna-t-elle d'une voix grave.

\- Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous révéler cette information.

Christa se reprit, ferma les yeux et laissa son instinct la guide. Elle se concentra sur le droïde, sur lui tout entier.

\- Révèles-moi la location de cette planète, dit-elle de nouveau, presque dans un murmure.

\- Ektra, capitale de la planète Metellos, secteur de Coruscant, région du Monde du Noyau.

\- Très précis, merci!, dit Christa avec un sourire avant de se concentrer sur la machine. Maintenant ouvre la porte et guide moi vers la sortie.

\- À vos ordres.

Le droïde ouvrit la porte qui révéla un long couloir blanc. Derrière elle, elle entendit des pas. Avec nervosité, elle se retourna et cru qu'on venait de la surprendre. Une femme vêtue exactement comme elle passa près d'elle tout en l'ignorant. Christa soupira de soulagement et continua de suivre le droïde qui la mena vers une porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, elle constata qu'elle se trouvait maintenant dans une grande salle où de nombreux humains, tous vêtus de tuniques grises s'affairaient à exécuter différentes tâches. Quelques Stormtroopers se trouvaient là et quelques officiers en uniformes qui bavardaient entre eux.

Christa comprit que les personnes en gris travaillaient ici. Ben, Kylo Ren, lui avait donné les vêtements d'un employé de l'endroit.

\- Vous!, s'exclama une voix derrière elle.

Christa se retourna vivement. Une femme à l'allure autoritaire se trouvait devant elle et la regardait avec sévérité. Elle était aussi vêtue d'une tunique grise, mais la sienne, plus élaborée, laissait croire qu'elle devait être d'un rend supérieur.

\- Moi?, balbutia Christa en se pointant.

La femme soupira d'exaspération en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, vous! Quel est votre nom et à quel secteur êtes-vous affiliée?

\- Euh… tenta Christa tout en gardant confiance en elle. Risha Noth, madame, secteur de la… buanderie.

\- Et que faites-vous sur cet étage si vous êtes affiliée à la buanderie, Noth?

Christa sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle devait trouver quelque chose à dire, ne pas amener les soupçons sur elle.

\- Je suis nouvelle ici… je me suis perdue… Cet endroit est si grand!, répondit-elle avec un rire forcé.

La femme la regarda avec suspicion. Non… elle allait la dénoncer. Elle savait qu'elle était un imposteur. Puis…

\- Danos!, appela la femme en criant en se tournant vers une autre employée qui nettoyait le plancher.

L'employée, une jeune fille qui semblait un peu plus jeune qu'elle, vînt rapidement se poster devant sa supérieure. Elle était de sa grandeur, mais tellement mince que Christa eut l'impression qu'elle aurait pu se casser au moindre coup. Ses courts cheveux blonds étaient si ternes et ses yeux bruns si peu brillants que Christa eu pitié d'elle. Elle semblait vivre une vie de misère à en juger par son teint pâle et les cernes que l'on pouvait voir sur son visage.

\- Madame Pitt, oui madame?, fit la dénommée Danos, timidement.

\- Ramenez cette novice sur son lieu de travail, et assurez-vous qu'elle se souvienne de la route pour s'y rendre!, dit la femme en regardant Christa de son regard glacée.

\- À vos ordres, madame…

Danos fit signe à Christa de la suivre. Le droïde, lui, retourna d'où il était venu.

* * *

La fille ne parla pas. Elle se contentait de marcher en silence, d'un pas rapide.

\- Quel est ton nom? Danos est ton nom de famille ou ton prénom?, lui demanda Christa.

\- Mon nom de famille, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance ici.

\- Quel est ton prénom, persista Christa.

Elle sentit l'hésitation traverser la jeune fille.

\- Lori, Lori Danos, répondit-elle. Mais tu dois m'appeler Danos, madame Pitt ne tolère pas une utilisation de notre identité si personnelle.

Christa s'approcha d'elle. Cette Lori Danos était maintenant sa seule chance de sortir d'ici vivante et de retourner sur Bakura. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle sut aussi qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Lori…

\- Lori, murmura Christa. Tu dois m'aider…

\- Oui, bien sûr, je vais t'aider à retrouver ton chemin vers la buanderie.

\- Non, finit par dire Christa en arrêtant et en saisissant Lori par la main. Je dois sortir de cet endroit, de cette base… Je dois quitter Metellos. Tu dois m'aider…

La fille secoua la tête.

\- Nous devons nous rendre à la buanderie, dit-elle en ignorant complètement sa demande. Tu dois te mettre au travail… Il te faut nettoyer les uniformes… Le Général Hux aime que tout soit parfait…

Hux!

\- Hux, Hux est ici?, dit Christa avec frayeur. Nous sommes donc dans une base du Premier Ordre?

Lori Danos stoppa sa marche et la regarda sous le choc.

\- Tu… tu ne travailles pas ici… murmura-t-elle. Tu ne travailles pas à la buanderie….

\- Non, on m'a enlevé. Kylo Ren m'a emmené ici contre mon gré, dit-elle à voix basse. Je dois partir d'ici. Je dois retourner sur Bakura.

Lori fit un pas derrière pour s'éloigner d'elle à l'évocation du nom de Kylo Ren. Christa pu lire la peur sur son visage, dans ses petits yeux piteux… Elle put le sentir dans son être.

\- Tu… tu es une prisonnière!, s'exclama l'adolescente. Tu… tu es donc une ennemie!

Christa se précipita sur elle et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Personne ne se trouvait à l'horizon. Elle attira donc Lori avec elle dans un coin isolé. Elle était si faible que Christa n'eut aucun mal à la forcer à la suivre.

\- Je ne suis pas une ennemie, siffla Christa entre ses dents. Je suis médecin, mon travail est d'aider les autres. Kylo Ren m'a kidnappé et amené ici sans aucune raison. Je veux retourner chez moi. Tu dois m'aider.

Christa sentit alors les larmes envahir ses yeux. Elle se retint d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Je t'en prie, Lori… finit-elle par dire dans un murmure. Tu es mon seul espoir de sortir d'ici vivante.

Le conflit pouvait se lire sur le visage de Lori. Elle cherchait clairement à savoir si elle devait suivre sa raison qui lui disait de dénoncer cette prisonnière ou son cœur qui lui indiquait clairement de l'aider.

\- Je… je vais t'aider… consentit Lori. Suis-moi…

Christa suivit Lori dans les couloirs. Alors qu'elles entrèrent dans un grand hall, Christa vit un attroupement d'officiers et de soldats. Quelque chose d'important se passait ici… Puis, Christa la vit, Rhode. Rhode qui se trouvait aux côtés de Hux. Belle et majestueuse dans sa longue robe rose.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Christa stoppa et toutes les deux s'observèrent un moment.

\- Que fais-tu?, chuchota Lori en tirant sur la manche de sa tunique. Dépêches-toi! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que Pitt se rende compte que nous n'avons jamais atteint la buanderie!

Rhode s'excusa auprès de Hux qui ne lui porta aucune attention. D'un pas rapide, elle rejoignit les deux servantes.

\- Christa, dit-elle dans un souffle. Que… que fais-tu donc ici?

Rhode ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux.

\- Kylo Ren m'a amené ici. Il m'a capturé lors de la bataille. Je dois fuir, je dois retourner sur Bakura.

Rhode regarda autour d'elle et discrètement, sortie une clé informative de son sac à main. Elle la tendit à Christa.

\- Dès ton retour sur Bakura, trouves le Commandant Foster, il commande la milice… Tu dois lui remettre cette clé.

Christa hocha la tête et Lori lui fit signe de la suivre. Au loin, en voyant sa sœur rejoindre Hux, elle l'entendit clairement dire au Général que ces idiotes de servantes ne savaient pas où étaient leur place et qu'elle s'était assurée qu'elles comprennent que le grand hall n'étaient pas un endroit pour elles, ce à quoi Hux éclata de rire.

Toutes les deux sortirent de la base et, subtilement firent route vers le centre-ville où Lori assura à Christa qu'elle pourrait trouver un transport.

Une fois au centre-ville d'Ektra, Christa se tourna vers Lori.

\- Viens avec moi… la supplia Christa. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils pourraiten te faire s'ils apprenaient que tu m'as aidé.

Lori accepta et avoua à Christa qu'elle détestait travailler ici, mais qu'elle n'avait aucun choix.

\- Je m'assurerai que tu trouves un travail respectable sur Bakura, lui promit Christa avec un sourire. J'ai une dette envers toi.

\- Mais comment quitterons-nous la planète? Impossible de quitter sans identification… s'inquiéta Lori.

\- Nous trouverons un moyen, lui assura Christa. Viens, entrons ici… je crois que nous pourrions trouver un pilote ici…

Christa lui indiqua un petit bar, plutôt miteux.

\- Il ne faut pas entrer là… gémit Lori. C'est le repère de contrebandiers et de la pire racaille de l'univers tout entier! Tout ce qu'on y trouvera sont des hommes qui voudront nous convaincre de nous prostituer pour eux ou pire encore!

Christa ignora sa complainte. Peu lui importait, tant qu'elles trouvaient un moyen de quitter cette satanée planète!

* * *

Vous pouvez déjà imaginer la réaction de Kylo face à cette évasion! :P J'espère que vous avez apprécié!


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le bar était bondé de créatures de toutes sortes. Lori avait eu raison sur un point en l'avertissant du genre de personne qu'elle pourrait trouver à l'intérieur de cet endroit. À ses côtés, cette dernière semblait sur le point de vouloir s'effondrer au sol à la vue de tous ces gens.

\- Nous ne devrions pas être ici… murmura Lori, effrayée.

\- Est-ce que des membres du Premier Ordre pourraient se trouver dans ce bar?

\- Bien sûr que non!, s'exclama Lori. Regarde autour de toi, il n'y a que de la racaille ici!

Un grognement sonore se fit entendre derrières elles.

\- Et qui est-ce que tu traites de racaille ici, ma petite?

Un humanoïde se tenait devant eux. Il était trois fois plus gros qu'elles deux réunis et devait mesurer presque sept pieds… Il était bâtit, très musclé et avait la peau jaune ainsi qu'une crête de cheveux bruns.

\- Non, dit Christa en adoptant un ton amical pour faire oublier la gaffe de son _amie_. Ce que mon amie voulait dire, c'est qu'elle espérait qu'il n'y ait pas de _bataille_ ici.

L'homme éclata de rire et ébouriffa la tête de Lori d'un geste amical, qui elle, eu une mine de dégout instantanée lorsque la créature entra en contact avec elle.

\- Ah oui!, s'exclama-t-il. Oui, ce genre d'endroit peut-être très dangereux si nous ne sommes pas prudents. Il faut toujours rester sur ses gardes. Voilà pourquoi mon copain et moi, dit-il en pointant un adolescent à la peau noir et aux cheveux verts, on se demandait ce que deux jolies filles comme vous faisaient ici. Vous venez de la base, non?, continua-t-il en détaillant leur habillement de son gros doigt taché de noir.

\- Nous y travaillons, dit Christa.

Elle vit une lueur de malveillance passer dans les yeux de l'humanoïde. Elle sut immédiatement qu'il n'était pas un fan du Premier Ordre.

\- Mais nous sommes en fuite… chuchota-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Nous cherchons un transport pouvant nous mener sur Bakura…

À côté d'elle, Lori avait la bouche ouverte, choquée de la voir ainsi tout avouer de leur plan à un parfait inconnu.

\- Vous êtes des fugitives?

\- Pas encore, fit Christa après un moment de réflexion, mais je crois que ça ne serait tardé.

\- Et qu'avez-vous donc pu faire pour être dans ce beau drap?, ricana l'homme.

Christa hocha les épaules.

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler ici, dit-elle. Mais si vous nous aider, je vous promets de tout vous raconter, et de vous récompenser pour votre geste. Mon père est un homme important, vous savez. Il est riche et puissant.

Christa le vit penser un moment et fut soulagée de voir qu'il considérait réellement son offre.

\- Très bien, suivez-moi, dit-il. Tyler! Viens ici le vermisseau!

L'adolescent aux cheveux verts se leva et vînt les rejoindre.

\- C'est par ici, suivez-moi, fit l'humanoïde en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

\- Je crois que c'est une très mauvaise idée d'aller avec eux… lui chuchota Lori.

\- C'est notre seul espoir de quitter cette planète en vie. Je sais que nous pouvons leur faire confiance. Je le sens...

Leur petit vaisseau, une navette de transport de médicaments, semblait dater d'une autre époque. L'humanoïde, qui se révéla être un Cilare originaire de la planète Vonak du nom de Borisko Sop, était en fait un contrebandier qui parcourait la galaxie à la recherche de produits illicites qu'il pouvait revendre, tout en prétendant faire du transport commercial. Son compagnon, Tyler Xanadu, était quant à lui un orphelin originaire de Coruscant que Borisko avait recueilli comme second.

\- Vous vous cacherez dans ces compartiments jusqu'à ce que nous passions le blocus du Premier Ordre autour du système, leur indiqua Borisko.

Christa et Lori se glissèrent donc dans les compartiments secrets qui feraient en sorte que les inspecteurs ne les voient pas.

Comme prévu, ils passèrent le blocus sans problèmes. Soulagées, Christa et Lori sortirent de leur cachette. Elle et Lori allèrent ensuite prendre place près de leurs bienfaiteurs.

\- Vous nous avez sauvées la vie, merci, leur dit Christa amicalement.

\- Et tu nous dois des réponses, lui dit alors Borisko. Pourquoi avez-vous quitté la base?

Christa soupira.

\- Je ne suis pas une employée de la base, Lori oui, mais pas moi. J'y étais prisonnière et elle m'a aidé à m'échapper. Sa vie est en danger puisqu'elle est ma complice…

\- Et pourquoi as-tu été faite prisonnière? Tu es une criminelle?, lui demanda Kyle d'une voix à peine muée.

Christa secoua la tête et soupira.

\- Je… Je n'ai rien fait et je ne sais pas pourquoi on m'a enlevé.

Puis, elle repensa à la clé qui se trouvait dans sa poche…

\- Mais il me faut impérativement retourner sur Bakura.

Rhode, Rhode lui avait transmis un message et il lui fallait le délivrer…

\- Très bien, soupira Borisko. Nous devrions y être d'ici quelques heures.

* * *

Elle avait encore une fois osée le défier! Elle était allée contre sa volonté! Qu'elle impertinente elle était! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris qu'il n'avait voulu que son bien, qu'il l'avait épargné! Elle avait une dette envers lui, une dette de vie! Elle venait de tout gâcher et avait par le fait même influencé l'un des leurs pour l'aider dans sa fuite.

Elle avait manipulé son droïde pour quitter la chambre! Il était clair qu'elle avait usé de la Force pour réussir à le dérégler. Peu lui importait maintenant, dès qu'il avait été mis au courant de son évasion, NH-T4 c'était vite retrouvé en des centaines de petits morceaux, résultat de sa crise de colère.

Le prenait-elle pour un idiot? Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il ne savait pas où elle se dirigeait? Il pouvait lire son esprit, lire son être et Bakura y était profondément tatouée.

Il sentie sa présence dès qu'elle se posa en banlieue de Salis D'aar.

Elle était là. Dans la forêt.

Et elle savait que lui aussi était présent. Elle l'attendait.

Rapidement, il se laissa guider vers le lieu où elle se trouvait.

\- J'ai sentis que tu étais ici… lui dit-elle sur un ton neutre tout en fixant son masque.

La voilà qui osait le tutoyer, maintenant!

\- Où sont tes amis? Ces traitres qui t'ont enlevé à moi?, dit Kylo de sa voix mécanique.

\- Ils sont partis. Je leur ai demandé de partir.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment, sans bouger.

\- Je devrais te tuer.

\- Alors vas-y! Tue-moi! Toi qui parles et parles mais n'agit jamais!, s'écria-t-elle. Serais-tu donc un lâche, Ben? Ou Kylo Ren, peu importe quel peut-être ton nom!

Kylo se sentit décontenancé par ses paroles. Lui, un lâche? Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il était un lâche?

\- Toi qui te cache derrière un masque pour faire du mal aux autres.

\- Je ne me cache pas!, cracha-t-il avec violence en enlevant agressivement son masque et en le lançant devant lui.

Il enleva ses gant, sa cape. Il n'était pas un lâche!

Il tremblait de rage, son visage pâle maintenant rouge de colère.

Elle soupira alors et se laissa tomber par terre, assise.

\- Je veux seulement que tu partes, dit-elle alors. Loin, loin de moi.

Elle ne comprenait pas? Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il ne pouvait pas la laissé partir. Tout comme elle, il souhaitait plus que tout se débarrasser d'elle. C'est ce qu'il devrait faire s'il n'était pas si faible… Mais il lui était impossible de lui faire du mal, impossible, bien qu'il le veuille plus que tout. C'était encore pire qu'avec Solo… Il avait résisté à la tentation de retourner vers la lumière, mais avait fini par reprendre contact avec la réalité et à tuer ce traitre. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas faire de même avec elle, elle une pure inconnue. Tant qu'elle était là, il ne pouvait espérer que la lumière disparaisse pour de bon.

\- Non!, s'écria-t-il en panique. Tu ne peux pas partir loin de moi! Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. J'ai besoin de toi! La Force, la Force… Je ne suis pas capable d'aller contre cette volonté.

Elle se leva et il crut qu'elle était devenue folle. Elle s'approcha de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne. Sa respiration était forte, saccadée, il tremblait encore mais non de rage, de désespoir. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Sa main dans la sienne… Pourquoi faisait-elle cela? Sa peau était si douce, sa main si petite… Sa peau au contact de la sienne lui offrait le plus étrange des contacts. Jamais encore avait-il ressentie pareille sensation.

Il la laissa faire et sentie le calme l'envahir… Voilà des années qu'il n'avait pas ressenties pareille lueur en lui… Et il se sentie bien.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me toucher… s'entendit-il dire dans un murmure. Je suis dangereux…

\- Ce contact te fait du bien, je le sais… je peux le sentir aussi.

Kylo baissa alors les yeux vers elle. Elle était calme. Elle n'avait plus peur de lui. Elle était en contrôle et lui non. Il détacha sa main de la sienne, fit un pas en arrière, prit son masque et lui tourna le dos.

Il devait disparaitre. Il devait voir Snoke et tenté de comprendre par son enseignement.

Il laisserait Christa Moreni ici pour cette fois. Seulement pour cette fois…

* * *

Leia ouvrit les yeux et haleta. Ce rêve. Ben, Ben, elle avait senti la lumière en lui. La Générale sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux. Ben était de nouveau en conflit, mais cette fois, cette fois il était revenu vers la lumière au cours d'un bref instant! Son fils, son fils n'était pas mort. Il combattait, voulait vaincre et retourner vers le côté obscur de la Force. Il était sur le seuil du désespoir. Depuis la mort de Han, elle sentait sa fragilité mais maintenant, tout avait changé. Il y avait encore un espoir.

Il lui fallait trouver cette jeune femme.

* * *

Christa soupira et resta debout, surprise et sous le choc de voir qu'il avait capitulé et qu'il partait sans elle. Il partait et la laissait ici, il la laissait vivre! Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement, son coeur battant toujours la chamade dans sa poitrine. Que lui arrivait-il donc? La jeune femme ne comprenait rien de ce qui lui arrivait, cela dépassait toutes ses connaissances de la psychologie humaine.

Elle voulait détester Kylo Ren. Elle le voulait de tout son être mais sentait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle en était incapable. Sa tête lui indiquait de suivre son intuition quand elle était en sa présence et son coeur la priait de ne pas avoir peur. Elle avait bien tenté de combattre ces pensées en sentant sa présence sur Bakura mais tout semblait lui indiquer qu'elle se devait d'allé à sa rencontre, de retrouver son assaillant pour lui faire face.

Dès qu'elle avait sentit Kylo qui l'attendait, sa colère envahissant son esprit tout entier, elle avait pensé un moment à prier Borisko de faire demi tour. Mais non, son intuition lui avait indiquer qu'elle devait se présenter à lui, ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle donna la clé à Lori et lui indiqua de retrouver le commandant de la milice pour lui remettre le précieux objet que Rhode lui avait confié. Borisko et Tyler étaient rapidement partis à sa demande. Elle ne voulait pas les voir blessés ou pire encore... Borisko, qui s'était révélé être un sympathique personnage avait même refusé le paiement qu'elle lui avait offert, lui souhaitant seulement bonne chance.

Christa regarda autour d'elle. La nuit tombée rendait la forêt où elle se trouvait plutôt effrayante, mais la jeune femme se sentait tout même paisible à présent.

Elle avait résisté à la peur. Elle avait contrôlé ses émotions et avait complètement déstabilisé le Sith. Kylo Ren était en conflit et ne comprenait pas pourquoi et elle, Christa, avait réussi à jouer sur ce point pour s'en sortir. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait. Il n'en avait pas finit avec elle. Mais elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

Après avoir touché la peau de sa main, elle avait sentit une incroyable émotion la submerger, comme si un déclic c'était fait entre eux. Elle comprenait qu'ils étaient maintenant à jamais liés par le geste qu'elle avait osé poser.

* * *

-Christa! s'exclama Lori en la voyant. Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir. Pourquoi es-tu partit?

Christa accourue vers Lori et l'étreignit. Lori avait réussit à rejoindre le chef de la milice et à lui transmettre la clé.

\- Cette clé contenait les plans d'une attaque prochaine sur Lasan, lui indiqua Lori. Il semble que la Résistance y ait établie une base temporaire. Ils contacté les Rebelles pour les prévenir de fuir au plus vite.

Christa pensa à Rhode... Rhode avait donc volé les plans au Premier Ordre. Rhode était une Rebelle! Elle jouait le jeu pour le compte de la Résistance au péril de sa vie. Si Hux venait à apprendre qu'elle l'avait trahi...

Christa n'osa pas imaginer... Rhode était en danger. Elle devait l'aider!

\- Nous devons retourner sur Metellos, dit soudainement Christa à Lori.

\- Mais tu es devenu complètement folle!, s'écria Lori. Pour te faire tuer? Pour retomber aux mains de Kylo Ren? C'est trop dangereux.

Christa regarda Lori avec désespoir.

\- Ma soeur, c'est ma soeur qui a volé les plans à Hux pour les transmettre à la résistance. Je n'ose imaginé ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir s'il venait à l'apprendre.

\- Ta soeur doit savoir ce qu'elle fait, lui dit alors Lori. Elle n'a sûrement pas agit sans avoir pensé aux conséquences de ses actes. Écoute, le Commandant Foster part pour rejoindre la Résistance. Va avec lui.

\- Je ne peux pas... Je dois rester ici.

\- La Résistance pourra t'aider à sauver ta soeur, du moins, j'imagine...

Christa prit la main de son amie dans la sienne.

\- Viens avec moi, lui offrit Christa. Viens avec moi sur Lasan!

Lori secoua la tête.

\- Non... dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je... je suis une lâche. J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas prendre part à ce conflit. Je ne veux pas me battre. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. Mais je te remercie de m'avoir aidé à quitter cet endroit. Tu es ma bienfaitrice.

Christa lui sourit. Elle ne pouvait allé contre sa volonté. Il était clair que Lori n'avait aucune envie de venir avec elle. Elle la serra dans ses bras.

\- Retrouve mon père, lui dit alors Christa. Il t'aidera. Il te trouvera une nouvelle identité et tu pourras vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends.

\- Merci...

Christa la regarda une dernière fois et tourna les talons, prête à rejoindre Foster et partir avec lui pour Lasan.

Elle allait joindre la Résistance.

* * *

La jeune femme regarda son mentor qu méditait avec curiosité. Elle sentait le questionnement en lui, l'incompréhension.

\- Maître...

Le vieil homme ouvrit les yeux et en eux, elle put voir une lueur d'espoir.

\- Il est temps de partir, Rey. Il est temps d'accomplir notre destin.

Rey sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Après deux ans, deux ans à suivre l'enseignement de l'ancien Ordre Jedi, deux ans à tenter de ne pas penser à eux, à lui, son ami, elle revenait à la maison. Car oui, même si ce fut pour un court instant, elle trouva en la Résistance une maison, une grande famille.

\- Suis-je prête?, lui demanda-t-elle. Père, serai-je à la hauteur pour affronter mon destin.

\- Oui.

La lumière pouvait donc renaître de l'obscurité...

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 6! J'espère que vous avez apprécié!


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer son incapacité à rester fort, à résister à la tentation de s'abandonner à cette infime partie de Ben Solo qui subsistait encore en lui. Comment lui demander, le supplier de l'aider à le détruire une bonne fois pour toute pour enfin arrêter de souffrir?

Kylo attendait, debout devant l'hôtel, attendant la réponse de son maître pour éviter sa propre destruction…

\- Tu croyais donc avoir complété ta formation en tuant Han Solo?, lui dit le Leader Suprême Snoke d'une voix menaçante. Tu croyais vraiment qu'assassiner ton propre père te conduirait au pouvoir ultime? Tu es si faible, Kylo Ren… encore si faible.

\- Mais comment?, souffla-t-il d'une voix désespérée. Je… je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je ne me reconnais plus. Vous devez m'aider. Vous devez me dire comment y arriver. Comment arriver à rester fort, à contrôler cet… cet horrible sentiment qui me submerge et qui m'affaiblie.

Snoke ne parla pas et se contenta de scruté son apprenti de toute sa grandeur.

\- Je vois… je sens le conflit, finit par dire la créature. Tu succombes à la lumière, Kylo Ren… à cause d'elle. Oui… je peux la voir dans ton esprit. Une jeune femme puissante n'ayant aucune idée de qui elle est et du don qu'elle possède…

Kylo s'avança, la panique l'envahissant. Il devait tenter de s'expliquer. Peut-être aurait-il enfin la solution au problème que Christa Moreni représentait pour lui!

\- Je n'ai pu la tuer, j'en ai été incapable!, s'écria-t-il, presqu'agonisant. J'ai échoué à me débarrasser d'elle et je ne comprends pas pourquoi! C'est… c'est encore pire qu'avec lui! C'est encore pire que le moment où j'ai tué mon propre père! Ce lien entre elle et moi, je ne peux le briser, je ne sais comment!

Snoke le regarda avec intérêt, semblant s'amuser de sa douleur et de son tourment. Un sourire amusé apparu sur le visage de Snoke.

\- Tu dois la tuer, et ne pas seulement la tuer… fit alors le maître Sith. Tu dois la faire souffrir, tu dois la torturer et consumer sa douleur. Tu dois t'abreuver de ses larmes, te nourrir de ses cris d'agonie… Seulement là tu seras complet et prêt à affronter Skywalker.

Kylo ferma les yeux, enregistrant ses paroles dans sa tête pour ne pas les oublier.

\- Il te faut fermer ton esprit à la tentation que la femelle représente pour toi, elle n'est rien, que le pion final à déplacer avant ton ascension vers la grandeur!

\- Oui, Maître… dit-il d'une voix presqu'inaudible. Merci… merci de m'éclairer, de me guider vers ma destinée.

\- Un jour, Kylo, oui un jour tu surpasseras Darth Vader… Maintenant, suis les troupes vers Lasan et écrase ces misérables rebelles.

Et comme il le souhaitait, comme il souhaitait accomplir cette destinée et continuer ce que son grand-père avait commencé avant lui.

Il réussirait.

Il réussirait et cela commencerait par la mort de Christa Moreni.

* * *

Christa Moreni n'aurait jamais cru que Lasan pourrait ressembler à ça. Petite, elle avait entendu les histoires de l'Empire qui avait complètement anéantit les Lasats, et comment par la suite ils n'avaient pas hésité à ravager la planète.

Pourtant, Lasan avait subsisté et la nature semblait avoir vaincu. Autour d'elle, une jungle dense et toutes sortes de fleurs toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. À certains endroits, on pouvait voir quelques vestiges de batailles passées. Elle fut impressionnée par Lasan et la trouva magnifique. Son ciel d'un doux lilas et ses nuages blancs n'en étaient que plus beaux.

\- Cette planète est si belle!, se réjouit-elle en aidant le pilote Poe Dameron à nettoyer son vaisseau. Je dirais même qu'elle est délicieuse!

L'homme sourit et regarda autour de lui.

\- En effet!

Voilà maintenant deux jours qu'elle était arrivée sur Lasan. La Résistance avait déjà presqu'entièrement désertée la planète suite à la menace annoncée par Rhode, mais plusieurs rebelles demeuraient, devant complètement effacés les traces de leur présence avant l'arrivée du Premier Ordre. L'attaque était prévue dans quarante-huit heures, selon la clé d'information, mais d'ici là, ils auraient tous disparus.

Poe Dameron et Finn Storm avaient été les premières personnes à venir la rencontrer. Immédiatement, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec eux. Elle avait également revu Maiwen qui avec excitation, lui raconta avoir retrouvé un ami de ses parents, le dernier des Lasats encore vivant. Elle connaissait maintenant tout d'eux mais cherchait encore à comprendre le mystère de leur disparition.

La Générale Organa fut celle qui la laissa le plus perplexe. Dès le premier regard, Christa sentit que la grande Leia Organa avait été troublé par sa présence. Toutes les deux ne s'étaient pas encore parlé et dès qu'elle se croisait, il lui était possible de lire la douleur sur le visage de l'ancienne princesse d'Alderaan. Pourtant, Christa sentait également combien la femme lui portait intérêt, combien elle cherchait à comprendre quelque chose que ni elle ni Christa ne connaissait.

\- Tu crois qu'il serait possible pour toi de me faire rencontrer la Générale?, demanda soudainement Christa à Poe. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec elle avant notre départ pour Tatooine.

Poe, avec un clin d'œil, lui assura qu'il s'en occuperait.

\- Tu es déjà allée sur Hoth?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non, et toi?

\- Jamais, fit-il en secouant la tête. Mais il semble, selon la Générale, que ce soit l'endroit parfait pour s'établir. L'Alliance y a déjà eu une base qui fut détruite par l'Empire il y a plus de trente ans, tu sais. Personne ne s'attend à ce que le Premier Ordre y pose le pied dû à l'échec que cela représenta à l'époque, du moins, je l'espère!

Christa continua de frotter le cockpit du X-Wing de Poe.

\- J'aimerais bien apprendre à piloter, dit-elle alors. Tu crois que tu pourrais m'apprendre?

\- Ouais, bien sûr!, fit-il joyeusement. Mais ne crois-tu pas être trop occupée avec la clinique?

\- Je pourrai bien trouver un peu de temps libre entre deux pansements!, ria-t-elle.

Il était vrai que la clinique de santé de la Résistance la gardait fort occupé. Sous les commandes du Docteur Al Wes, Christa pouvait enfin s'adonner à sa passion. Contrairement à elle, Maiwen avait complètement lâché la médecine, se concentrant sur l'artillerie de la Résistance. Avec les plus grands, elle pouvait enfin peaufiner ses connaissances en armes et explosifs. Selon ses dires, sa mère avait bel et bien été une experte du combat!

* * *

Le soir même, Poe vînt la prévenir que Leia acceptait une audience avec elle dans ses quartiers privés. Christa s'y rendit, nerveuse à l'idée d'officiellement rencontrer la grande instigatrice du mouvement de la Résistance. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle trouva Leia debout devant une fenêtre, observa le coucher du soleil du paysage Lasat.

\- Générale, salua-t-elle timidement.

Leia Organa se retourna et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pris le temps de te rencontrer plus tôt, dit la dame âgée. Je dois te remercier d'avoir transmis les plans de la clé récupérée par ta sœur. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que notre cachette soit découverte si tôt.

\- J'espère simplement que Rhode ne payera pas de sa vie cet acte… dit Christa d'une voix calme. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle travaillait pour le compte de la Résistance. Je ne croyais pas qu'elle pouvait être comme ça… courageuse et prête à aider… Elle a toujours été si égoïste…

\- Ta sœur est notre plus grand atout au sein du Premier Ordre, dit Leia. Elle s'est jointe à nous le jour où Hux commença à lui porter un certain intérêt. Par la suite, elle s'est investie totalement dans cette relation pour notre compte au péril de sa vie. Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais il est si difficile pour les espions d'infiltrer l'Ordre que ta sœur s'est révélée être une bénédiction pour nous. La Force est avec elle, Christa. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

La Force… Encore ce mythe dont Kylo Ren semblait si intéressé.

\- Je sais que tu l'as rencontré… dit alors Leia d'une voix triste.

Christa la regarda avec interrogation.

\- Qui?

\- Mon fils…

Puis, Christa, sans comprendre pourquoi, pu sentir toute la douleur qui submergeait Leia Organa. Kylo Ren… Kylo Ren était son fils. Christa baissa la tête et soupira.

\- Il m'a enlevé sur Bakura.

\- Je sais, je l'ai vu, j'ai tout vu, ajouta Leia. J'ai senti son désarroi. Oui, encore aujourd'hui je peux sentir sa peine, sa douleur, sa frustration, son agonie. Il souffre. Il souffre encore plus de jour en jour et toi aussi, tu peux le sentir, non? Mais j'ai aussi sentit le conflit en lui; il ne t'a pas tué. Il t'a épargné.

\- En effet, dit Christa en léchant ses lèvres. Il n'a cessé de me le répété; qu'il m'avait épargné, qu'il… qu'il ne pouvait pas me tuer, qu'il le voulait plus que tout mais qu'il en était incapable.

Leia s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit les mains qu'elle serra dans les siennes.

\- La Force lui interdit de te tuer, lui dit Leia avec espoir. La Force vous a réuni. Toi seule peux sauver Ben. Je le sais maintenant, je comprends tout. Tu es le seul espoir pour mon fils de revenir vers la lumière.

Christa lâcha les mains de Leia et recula, sous le choc.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas… murmura-t-elle. Je ne peux pas le sauver, Générale… Tout ce que je veux, c'est resté loin de lui, ne plus jamais le revoir!

Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle voulait revoir Kylo Ren… Ben. Elle devait de nouveau croiser sa route. Elle savait que c'était sa destinée, mais jamais elle ne pourrait se l'avouer.

Les larmes envahirent ses yeux et elle se mit à pleurer. Leia accouru vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu es une sensitive à la Force, tout comme moi, tout comme Ben, lui dit Leia tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Ben l'a senti et il reviendra vers toi. Ce lien… ce même lien unissait autrefois mon frère et notre père. Un lien si fort qui m'était tout à fait incompréhensible. Leur destinée était de se retrouver. Ils se retrouvèrent et Luke ramena Vader vers la lumière. Anakin Skywalker naquit de nouveau grâce à l'espoir que Luke avait en lui. Tu… tu dois croire en Ben, Christa. Tu es son seul espoir.

Les mots de Leia étaient désespérés et elle-même maintenant avait de nombreuses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Christa s'éloigna de Leia et quitta la pièce en courant.

Non, elle ne voulait pas de cette destinée. Elle ne voulait pas tenir la destinée de Kylo Ren entre ses mains.

* * *

Voici pour le Chapitre 7 qui fut plutôt centré sur Kylo et Christa. Prochain chapitre: Le Résistance sur Hoth! (comme dans le bon vieux temps! ;) )


End file.
